Somebody That I Used To Know
by bolly69
Summary: Alex got back home. It is now 2012 and life is returning to normal. Until someone long forgotten turns up...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello again! The muse strikes once again with my favourite pair. Wrote it quickly so hope there aren't too many mistakes, this one really wants to be written!**

**This will eventually be an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**March 2012**

"Ma'am, sorry, er there's a gentleman at the front desk asking for you. He says he knows you but won't give us his name, says he has to see you in person. We, er, tried to get rid of him but he is quite er, persistent"

Alex Drake looked up from the laptop she was furiously typing on. She frowned at the interruption but made a conscious effort not to take it out on the young officer trembling in front of her; James Dawson looked and behaved as though he were twelve years old; nervous, stuttering, shuffling. She wondered if he'd ever make it in the force.

"Thank you James. He must be very persistent if Jane on the desk can't get rid of him. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, Ma'am, sorry Ma'am… he's a bit… intimidating"

Alex smiled and thought over who wouldn't appear intimidating to James. Poor sod. Oh, poor boy she meant; where did these out of character northern words keep coming from? Sod? Must be watching too much Coronation Street; that was about as exciting as her evenings got these days, even when David stayed over, which was rare; his school commitments and PTA meetings kept him busy. She had a sneaking suspicion he didn't have to be as full on with his precious school as he made out, but he was ultimately a dedicated teacher to his core. A year into their 'courtship' as he put it, and there really weren't any hidden depths to the corduroy and tweed exterior. But he was safe and steady. Yes, he was reliable and dependable. And boring as hell. And when he did stay at hers the sex was… what was it? Average? Perfunctory? Disappointing? She didn't want fireworks and the earth to move but… wait, what? Yes she did! She wanted to be taken and ravaged, to whimper and plead for sweet release, to have mind blowing orgasms that shook her to the core, to feel completely sated as she lay wasted in the wreckage of their lovemaking; the only satisfaction she seemed to get now was when she was alone, in the dim half light before dawn, with her mind cast adrift in some far off place with a faceless lover taking her to the brink, her own fingers replicating his masterful touch…

She sighed and pushed up from the desk resigned to an encounter with Mr Persistent. "Okay James, let's see what he wants shall we?"

Smoothing down her navy blue pencil skirt and collecting her matching jacket on the way out of her office, she checked her reflection in her glass door making sure her neatly pulled back hair was still in place, and she strode purposefully out of the bright modern steel and glass open-plan room that she called home. In the four years since the 'incident' she had made slow but substantial progress. She had endured many hours of therapy, reliving the trauma of the day she was shot in the head, and the dystopian world her psyche had created for her, while her real self lay comatose in a hospital bed. Now the faces and names from that world had evaporated leaving only the odd nightmare from which she would awaken agitated and trembling, grabbing out for something or someone that wasn't there, feeling helpless, lost, incomplete…

The paper she had written a year ago about her experiences and belief that it was her injured brain forcing her to do what she does best to stay alive – analyse people and situations – had been received favourably in the world of academia. She had made an impression on some very well positioned people and had been offered a position lecturing psychology, but she had chosen to stay in the police force catching criminal scum and setting wrongs to rights. Criminals, not scum. Scum? There it was happening again, alien words creeping into her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The calm air-conditioned atrium of reception was flooded with sunlight; a testament to 21st century architecture, aesthetically pleasing form and function. Alex approached the desk scanning the usual milling crowd of people for a familiar face, for whoever was asking for her. Nothing. No one she knew was there. Jane on reception spotted her approaching, she looked a little flustered and eager to speak to Alex.

"Ma'am, oh thank goodness you're here. There's a gentleman asking for you, I'm sorry we had to bring you down but he wouldn't take no for an answer and refused to make an appointment"

"It's fine Jane, I'll see him if he is so determined. Where is he?"

"Outside Ma'am, gone for a smoke"

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled at Jane "I'll find him, what does he look li…"

"Oh, he's just coming through the doors now Ma'am" Jane gestured to the expanse of green glass that was the entrance.

Alex turned and saw him approaching, striding confidently. He was tall with dirty blonde hair, broad shoulders swathed in a black overcoat; an imposing figure indeed. His mere presence drew everyone's gaze as he made his way towards her. Well dressed men watched him walk by in admiration; buttoned up women stared slack jawed, but he didn't give them a second glance; his eyes were fixed on Alex. His striking features looked like he'd lived a thousand lives but his eyes danced with fire, steely blue, piercing eyes, meaningful eyes. Christ those eyes. She shook herself back to reality; her head really was playing up today, when was her next therapy appointment? He walked as though he owned the place, all fuck-with-me-and-you're-dead; all rough and rugged; all man. She shivered, not like her to notice so much about a strange man without it being some form of psychological profiling, but there was something familiar about him…

"Bolls…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, er yeah, DI Drake…" he ran his fingers through his blonde mane, dropping his eyes to shield her, from what exactly?

"DCI Drake actually. I believe you asked for me? Is there something I can help you with…I'm sorry I didn't get your name…"

He dragged those amazing blue eyes back up to crash into hers; her guard was up, all business reflecting back and no softness, no compassion. "DCI? Right. Er, Hunt. Gene Hunt. DCI, er retired now, I suppose…"

_Gene…_

She caught her breath and he saw her falter for just a second; that name had brought something back to her mind, just a flicker and then it was gone before she even registered what it was. She shook her head, regained her composure. She held out her hand and smiled, "Mr Hunt, what can I do you for? Oh, no I…I mean do for you?" She nervously laughed, what was wrong with her?

He looked a little sad and lost, probably because she had addressed him as Mr and not DCI; she knew it was hard to become a civilian after a lifetime in the force. He shook her hand, not as forcefully as she had expected; his hand was warm and surprisingly gentle; his skin burned against hers, again sending shivers down her spine and feeling all too familiar. What was it about this man? She withdrew her hand swiftly, her head reeling from the effect this stranger was having on her.

He looked at his feet as he shuffled them awkwardly, "Well, er DCI Drake, I er, would like to come out of retirement, and as I know you, er know of you, I wondered if you'd give an old dinosaur like me a second chance?"

She was taken aback; this was not what she expected. "Oh. Right. I see," she was treading water until she found the right words, "Well Mr Hunt, that's not usually my area and I'm not sure if we have any openings for a man of your, umm, experience but I can certainly pass your details on to HR. Can I ask who sent you to ask for me?"

Her mind was racing, who was he, and did he know her, what did he want from her, and how utterly kissable were those lips, and how masterful would those long fingers be… Alex! She mentally scolded herself to be more professional and felt her face flush, betraying her.

He continued as though he hadn't noticed, "Oh, a friend of a friend, Nelson. He knew Sam Tyler"

"Ah the accent, of course, you must be from Manchester too. Did you know Sam?"

"Yeah, decent bloke. Bloody good copper"

"Yes he was, it was so unfortunate what happened to him. Just goes to show we can never be certain of how our minds work and that they can ultimately betray us" She was back in her comfort zone, speaking confidently now.

"In what way?" he narrowed his eyes but not unkindly.

"Well, the way Sam's injured brain concocted a wild-west-esque retro police fantasy, filled with characters too stereotypical to ever be real…"

He cut her off, "You don't think Sam was really there with them? And what about your own brain injury DCI Drake? Did you conjure up a retro fantasy? With characters as you call them? Did they feel real to you Alex?" His use of her name knocked her sideways, those blue eyes bore into her, burned into her soul.

Alex was stunned, lost for words, she felt dizzy, "What?...I…yes, no…I don't remember anymore…" she was flapping again.

He saw the sadness descend in her eyes, the bright spark dulled, misted over. "I'm sorry DCI Drake, I was out of order, I'll leave you now. Sorry…" He turned to go.

"Wait, don't go, please…" Her hand was on his arm, gripping slightly too hard, her glassy hazel orbs silently pleading with him, "…you haven't given me your contact details. For HR…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Will try to update soon, please review if you like it. And it will be an M rating soon, I promise – that part's already written! **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you're sticking with this, my stats had frozen at zero but I know some of you have added this to alerts and reviewed so thank you all, and something must be broken! It's slow going for a couple chapters but it will be worth it in the end, Promise!**

**This will eventually be an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

She'd forgotten.

All of it.

The 80's, the cases, the Quattro, the team.

Him.

She'd forgotten him.

By the time he lurched outside of the police building he was sweating bullets, and glancing down at his hands he saw he was trembling. Jesus, he didn't know it would be this hard seeing her again, to have her stand next to him, so real, so alive, so beautiful. And have her not know him.

He'd filled his nostrils with her new but soon familiar scent and noticed the small scar on her forehead, faded but definitely there; evidence of her journey to him and back again. And her eyes, those fantastic hazel orbs, giving so much and asking nothing in return; so full of Alex, and then so sad, so lost.

Standing in the bright sunshine he slowly did a 360 turn, taking in this modern metropolis, this brave new world; fucking scary new world more like. He shouldn't have come; he should have left her alone to get on with her life. He'd let the others go, seen them all safely to the pub when their time had come, when they'd righted their wrongs. And then his turn had come. He'd known it was his time, he felt it like a weight off his shoulders. And so he'd gone, ready and accepting; he was tired and weary, he was willing. It was bloody Nelson that scuppered those plans.

"Are you sure you're ready Guv?" he'd asked in that bloody fake accent. "No regrets, no unfinished business, Mon Brave?"

Gene had glared at him, narrowing his eyes, "Will you bloody well stop talking and let me in Nelson! I'm dying for that pint that's waiting for me on the bar"

Nelson wasn't fazed by Gene, "What if you had the chance to see her again Man? Would you take it?"

Oh Jesus, what was he playing at? "Nelson, don't you bloody dare. It's my time, I've handed over the reins and I'm due a very long retirement…" Gene took another step towards the door, but Nelson stepped in his way.

"Sorry Guv, can't let you in when there's unresolved issues"

"Christ you sound just like her! I don't have any unresolved issues" he was getting angry now, and pulled his hands into fists by his side.

"We both know that's not true Guv. Would you do it, if you could see her, would you take a chance?"

Gene raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, "You bloody know I would. I'd go through hell and back to see her one more time" He looked Nelson in the eye, "I already have… without her here with me…"

Nelson reverted back to broad Manchester, "That settles it then Gene. Come round to the side door"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gene knew she'd made it back home, to her own time and to her little girl. And probably to all the yuppie twat bastards who would be fawning over her, trying to impress her with their clever words and degrees and XR3's. Or whatever poncey cars they had in the future.

'Go to her' Nelson had said, 'work with her for a little while, put your mind at ease that she's doing okay. Then you can move on'. Why had he agreed to it? Because he'd thought of her every day since she'd gone; dreamt about her every night, about her being almost within touching distance but not quite close enough; he couldn't live without her if truth be told. That's why he was now eager to go to the pub, there was no fire left in his belly; not for the work anyway.

He didn't really know what had happened. Nelson had shown him into the side door and the blinding white light had disoriented him momentarily. The next thing he knew he was waking up on a park bench not too far from the police headquarters, the warm spring sunshine on his face, no one gave him a second look as though it was an everyday occurrence to see a hulk of a man in a long black overcoat asleep on a bench. In his pockets he'd found his wallet with enough cash and cards to get him by, along with his fags of course, and a ridiculously tiny phone and a note from Nelson with details he would need to know; where to find her, the hotel he was to stay in, and how to switch his phone on; the important things.

He'd sat for a while staring into the river nearby, studying the light dancing off the ripples as he tried to gather his thoughts before he made his way to the steel and glass building in the distance. Bitch on reception wouldn't let him get by her of course, but he kicked off just enough for a terrified young copper to come over and then scarper off in search of Alex. He felt nervous waiting for her, and lit up a cigarette, causing the reception bitch to holler at him to smoke outside. Bloody future progress; it was shit.

He'd seen her as soon as he walked back in; she looked younger than he remembered, with hardly any make up and her hair pulled back; more innocent looking. Still gorgeous though. But her eyes were reserved, shielded. And she hadn't remembered him. Of course she hadn't. But there was something, when she heard his name, a flicker of recognition maybe. She'd dropped the façade a little then, took pity on him and used his stupid phone to call hers, storing both their names and numbers in each. He knew it was just a gesture, a pity thing; she didn't need someone like him now, professionally or otherwise. Who had he been kidding? She was way out of his league anyway, always was, he was just too fucking stupid to realise it. There was nothing else for it, he'd find Nelson tomorrow and ask to leave, to end it now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex was intrigued by this man. She couldn't get him out of her head. He had held court in reception like she had never known, his sheer presence was electric. And those eyes, those bottomless pools of blue that she could get lost in, wanted to get lost in, needed to get… stop! And it wasn't like her to ask for a strange mans number, to pretend she needed it only to pass on to HR, let alone grip his arm like she wanted to hold on to him forever. The feel of him had shaken her too, so much so that she'd walked unsteadily back to her office, and couldn't get her mind back onto the report she'd been typing earlier; before he came; she felt nothing would ever be quite the same again. Shit, one brief encounter and she'd gone to bits.

Sat at her desk with her head in her hands, her thoughts were eventually interrupted by her iPhone message tone. Her tummy flipped, could it be? No, logically thinking he couldn't even switch his phone on so probably couldn't compose and send a text. It was a text from Molly to say she'd arrived at the ski slopes and was about to collect her skiing gear. Alex smiled as she remembered how excited Molly had been as she helped her with her packing; two weeks in Switzerland at 16 was undeniably exciting – no parents, surrounded by her friends, plenty of teenage boys and fit ski instructors to drool over. It didn't get much better than that. Before she had a chance to reply, her phone buzzed in her hand. Her heart sank as the name 'David' appeared on the screen. Reluctantly she answered it.

"Hi!" She tried not to sound disappointed.

"Alex, it's me. Listen, dinner tonight, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check…" he didn't sound too upset at cancelling. And rain check? She hated that phrase, what the fuck did it even mean?

"Oh, really? That's a shame" she lied.

"I know. Bloody school open evening tonight and they just can't do without me. No organisational skills, any of them"

"Oh dear, they do take advantage of you dear" she tried to sound concerned but not too much, "don't worry, I'll have a quiet night in. I have loads of paperwork to be catching up on and as Molly is away I'll take some home" she was shocked at how relieved she was that she didn't have to see him tonight.

"Alex, you're a saint. Thank you, and I will make it up to you"

Urgh, the prospect of how he would make it up to her filled her with dread; it would either involve something utterly boring like a museum visit, or just a boring shag, "No need David, no need at all. Take care"

As soon as she had pressed the red 'off' button, she scrolled quickly through her contacts, stopping when she got to G.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gene made his way slowly to the hotel, walking through unfamiliarly clean streets and shining buildings. Canary Wharf glinted in the distance, the Gherkin in the foreground taunting him with its symbolic shape.

"Yeah, you can fuck right off, I don't need reminding of what I won't be getting this side of eternity", he growled.

He eventually found his hotel and made his way straight to the swish neon highlighted bar to try to get comfortably numb. Perched on a bar stool nursing a whisky, he watched some skinny telly with constant news reports on that seemed to repeat every 15 bloody minutes. All it showed were wars in foreign lands and that all politicians were bent. No change there then. He glanced around at men in suits typing on tiny keyboards with screens; sliding their fingers across glass things that looked like place mats you'd put your dinner plate on; they talked obnoxiously on small phones or at things stuck on their ears, like on star trek. "Fuck me, beam me up Scotty" he muttered quietly, shaking his head and feeling like he really was on another planet; he now knew what Sam had meant when he said he felt like he'd landed on Mars. Three large whiskeys in his stupid tiny phone rang, causing him to search his pockets for it, once he realised it was him that was ringing and buzzing, and then it took him an age to answer it.

"Hunt" He hadn't meant to sound so gruff, there was only one person with his number after all; he told himself it wasn't his nerves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for sticking with this, hope this one doesn't disappoint.**

**This will eventually be an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Alex was almost at the point of hanging up when he finally answered; she was both relieved and taken aback by the way he spoke; maybe this compelling need to see him again was a mistake after all. She composed herself and tried to quell the butterflies that were battling in the pit of her stomach, trying, and failing, to convince herself it was purely business and nothing more.

"Mr Hunt… Gene, it's Alex Drake," she paused, again questioning the wisdom of her decision to call him, "look, I'm at a loose end tonight and I can't imagine you're overly keen on spending the night in a hotel alone and away from home, so…" deep breath and a gulp, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Nothing fancy or anything, just dinner. We can discuss your, er, application," now she was struggling, "I can pick you up…"

"Okay" he cut her off, desperate to see her again and hopefully this time he'd at least be calm enough to have a conversation with her, despite the fact that it would kill him having her not remember him.

He knocked back his whisky and headed off to find his room so he could have a freshen up. The hotel shop had a handy supply of toiletries – shaving gel and razor and stupid mini aftershaves and stuff – he pointed at a bottle boldly named BOSS as it seemed appropriate, or at least once it had done. He made himself presentable in his clean, modern room and wandered back down to sit outside in the soft early evening sunshine to wait for her.

He noticed the car before he realised it was her; dazzling white; Audi rings on the grill glinting. The irony wasn't lost on him.

Alex smiled sweetly and waved to get his attention. With a heavy heart he made his way to the car and climbed in. She looked stunning of course, in a short blue dress, simple but that only highlighted her figure and long legs even more. Her hair was loosely tied back, much softer than it had been at work and her perfume filled the car, making the hairs on the back of his neck bristle; it wasn't the same one she used to wear but a hint of it had lingered in his senses from earlier in the day and now all it did was remind him of her. He wondered if he'd been staring and quickly averted his eyes, before he would be unable to ever take them off her again.

"Nice car Bol… DCI Drake"

"Thank you, I don't know what possessed me to buy it really," she blushed and giggled like a girl, "got it on a whim; very unlike me! …and please, call me Alex".

He nodded in silent agreement, knowing that hidden somewhere in her subconscious were the reasons behind her decisions.

She was grateful that she sounded much more relaxed than she felt; he smelled wonderful, fresh and citrusy, and although he wore the same clothes as before he looked completely gorgeous; utterly shaggable… Alex stop! And those eyes, those bottomless pools of blue seemed to be brighter than ever with the evening sun reflecting in them. His voice brought her back to reality.

"Well then Alex, there's only one thing for it. Fire up the Audi"

He saw the slight frown creep across her face, then a smile, "Oh that's from that movie isn't it? No, TV show? I know if from somewhere… just can't quite remember…"

Shit. What did he think he was doing, he didn't want to freak her out which is exactly what would happen if she remembered, "Yeah, it's from an old show, probably before your time" he hated this, this pretence where he couldn't talk to her like they used to, he wanted to tell her so much; to close off some old cases she's worked on, to let her know he missed her every day, that he'd postponed his afterlife to come here. But he couldn't, he couldn't send her into some kind of trauma now that she had forgotten and was getting on with her life. He couldn't be that selfish. Even though he could feel his heart tearing in two, he couldn't hurt her again.

She finally set off and immediately the car started bleeping.

"Belt!"

He didn't respond.

"Seat belt" she looked over at him as the bleeping continued.

"Sorry?"

"You haven't put your seat belt on, it's bleeping at me"

"Eh? I'm not a… Oh yeah, okay. Sorry"

He pulled the belt around and clicked it in, and the bleeping stop. He decided conversation would be the best thing to hide his ignorance, "So DCI, er, Alex, which one of London's glorious eateries are we visiting tonight?"

She smiled at him again, he wished she'd stop doing that. "Well, it's a small family run restaurant in a quiet little back street. I love it there, but don't get to go as much as I'd like"

"No? Your boyfriend like to take you to posher joints then?" he was prying even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

She put on a false smile, her mask, and shook her head, "no, he, er doesn't really do going out"

"Oh." She had someone. He wished he hadn't asked. "Home body is he?" why didn't he just stop?

"No, he's just… well he likes his own company, David. I don't see that much of him really…"

"Then he's a fool" the angry words were out before he could stop them. "Sorry Alex, none of my business"

She shot him a glance but there was no anger there, just surprise, "No, please don't apologise, it's fine Gene. Anyway, we're here"

She pulled the Audi into a small cobbled parking area and stopped the engine, "The entrance is at the front, come on, I'm starving" she giggled. Again. She was behaving like a schoolgirl, what was wrong with her?

He followed her around the quiet back street to the front of the building; old, probably Georgian, it still retained an olde worlde charm despite the modern signage. Gene saw they were beyond Tower Bridge towards docklands and its towering glass monoliths; glancing around he remembered this area had been either derelict buildings or working warehouses the last time he was here. As he approached the door a familiar smell wafted into his nostrils; tomatoes, garlic, pizza; shit a fucking Italian restaurant. He wanted to run, this was all getting silly.

"Here we are Gene, this is it. They do a lovely risotto but the pizzas are excellent too" she hesitated at the look on his face, "oh God, I should have asked, you do like Italian don't you?"

He shrugged in resignation, "Yeah, I've been known to frequent the odd Italian place, sometimes a very odd Italian place…"

She looked relieved and giggled at his half joke, then led them into the small restaurant where a kind looking middle aged Italian man approached and showed them to a secluded table near the back.

"Thank you Paulo, could I have a large white wine please, and a… er… Gene?"

"Eh? Oh pint please"

"Pint? Sorry Sir, we 'ave bottles. What woulda you like? Peroni? Grolsch?"

Gene was lost, was he speaking Italian? "Beer. Bitter. Alex?" his eyes pleaded with her for help.

She didn't understand why he looked so stunned, but came to his aid, touching his hand gently, "Gene, they don't have that here I'm afraid, Peroni instead?"

Gene nodded, frowning, feeling like a fish out of water. He felt self conscious and uncomfortable, in contrast Alex seemed relax and at ease, if a little edgy around him. Was she trying to impress him? They both studied the menu in lieu of conversation and the waiter returned quickly with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Alex opted for the risotto she'd recommended earlier and Gene just asked for steak; better to be safe. The waiter retreated and left them alone. Eventually Alex made the first move, taking a deep breath to speak, which only enhanced her breasts that he'd been trying desperately to ignore this evening, pushing the pale flesh up to peek above the v neck of her dress.

"So Gene, tell me more about you. We've established you're from Manchester and retired, but I know nothing more than that"

This is what Gene was dreading. What did he say? How much did he tell? "Oh, not much to tell love, not about the Gene Genie…" it was out before he realised. Again.

Alex frowned, something nagging at the back of her mind. She shook it off and carried on, "Come on tell me about Sam Tyler, Manchester. And why did you decide to retire?"

"You know about Sam, you worked with him" he looked confused.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's a part of my memory I haven't recovered yet, along with his story and case. All his files went missing while I was ill so the only things I know about him are what was told to me. So come on Gene, tell me about your team"

"I don't think I should, er, it's all boring, you won't want to hear…"

"Nonsense, I've had months of people walking on eggshells around me and I'm ready to hear about real policing for a change" the enthusiasm in her eyes made them dance, showing the light golden flecks in the hazel. God, she looked gorgeous, but his heart was breaking; his Alex was here, sitting opposite him, but she really wasn't.

"We can get to that later. First tell me about you Alex; about what happened, and how you are now"

She looked surprised but smiled, "Oh! Well, okay. I'm a psychologist and I love working in the force. I got caught up in a hostage situation four years ago, never understood what it was all about but would you believe, I got shot in the head!" she laughed, but there was a sadness in her eyes, "It's been a long road back but I think I'm finally getting there" she looked at Gene and he knew she was serious.

He nodded and gazed at his beer, "Must be difficult getting back in the saddle after a thing like that. You've done well love, you look great" he hesitated and caught her eye, "you know, er, considering like" he cleared his throat, "And what about your personal life Alex, your family?"

She paused before speaking, "I have a daughter, Molly, she's 16 and at the moment she's away skiing with school. I bet she's having a ball! Her father left us when she was a baby and I'm proud to say that I think I've done a good job raising her on my own. She's mouthy, I suppose she takes after me for that, but she's really smart and has lots of friends. The only other family I have is my Godfather, Evan. He brought me up after my parents died when I was a child. He's been better than a father to me, although he is a little over protective!"

"Your little girl sound wonderful, you're lucky to have each other. What about your boyfriend? David was it?"

Alex dropped her head and eyes, hiding the disappointment there, "Ah David. It's complex. We've been together just over a year and he's… well, he's company, you know?" those glassy orbs lifted back to meet his, searching for reassurance.

"And is that enough?" He stared into her eyes, unnerving her a little.

"S… sorry?"

"Company. Is that enough for you Alex?" he knew it wasn't.

She opened her mouth to answer but the waiter appeared with their food, stopping any words. They ate in relative silence apart from the odd comments on the excellent food.

Eventually Alex started the conversation up again, "So, life in the force before you retired, do tell"

He couldn't get out of it again so decided to tell her some scant details, hoping it would all go over her head, "Okay. Well, I had a great team with me, Ray Carling, Chris Skelton, poncey Man U supporting Sam Tyler, oh and of course a late addition, WPC Sharon Grainger, Shaz, she was a good girl"

Alex dropped her fork "Shaz…" a vision of a box containing a white leather jacket flashed before her eyes, a smiling dark haired WPC carrying it towards her.

"Alex love, I'm sorry, I should go…"

She looked dazed, "Ray… Chris… Yo… You…" a red car screeched to a halt in her mind, the doors opened and booted legs stepped out, she felt faint…

"Alex…"

She put both her hands on her forehead, rubbing her scar "I'm just a little dizzy, I think I need some air…" she went to stand but wobbled, Gene stood and held her elbow, her glassy eyes looked up at him; there she was, his vulnerable Alex, looking helpless and lost, needing him to hold her. But this wasn't what he wanted, he shouldn't have caused this.

"Come on love…" Gene led her outside and sat her on a low wall nearby.

"I'm sorry Gene, this happens sometimes, just a side effect from the coma" she dragged the back of her hand across her forehead and gulped, "sometimes names and faces come back to me, flashbacks if you like. And then they leave me as soon as they've come. Something you said must have triggered it, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise Bolls… Alex"

Her eyes flashed at him, "What did you call me? You said that earlier too. Bolly…"

He frowned, confused, "No Alex, I called you Bolls. It was a name I had for a colleague. Someone I was close to"

"You. You're Gene Hunt. From Manchester. I know of you" she whispered, "How do I know of you?" The tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks, her trembling hands trying in vain to sweep them away.

He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, "Let me get you home, I'll leave you be"

"No! Tell me, have we met before?" She gripped his arm, eyes pleading, a sob escaping her lips, "Gene, are you… somebody that I used to know?"

He paused for what felt like a lifetime before he answered.

"Yes, Alex. Yes I am"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This will eventually be an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

She cried.

Sobbed, like a child, and trembled so much that he had to hold her, fearing that if he let go she would crumple to the pavement. He had seen her cry some in her time but not like this. Never like this. And so he just held her; breathing her in again, cherishing the closeness that he hadn't had for so long, remembering that last night, the dance, the almost kiss. Her tears seeped through his shirt and startled his skin but he didn't care; how could he with her heartbreaking sobs reverberating through his chest?

Eventually she calmed down enough for him to return to the restaurant to settle the bill and gather her bag from the table, explaining that she wasn't feeling well. She hadn't moved from the wall where he had left her; he gazed at her sitting there leaning against a gate post, looking more lost than he had ever seen, despite being back in her own time again.

Shakily she found her car keys in her bag and handed them to him, "I'm sorry Gene, I thought I was better… Could you take me home please?" He wouldn't refuse her anything and he couldn't leave her like this.

"'course I will. I shouldn't have come here. It's me who should be apologising…"

The tears welled in her eyes again, threatening to spill over, her voice was broken and quiet, "Please Gene not here, can we talk at home?"

"Okay love. Come on" he held on to her and guided her to the car, helping her into the passenger seat. He climbed behind the wheel and gunned the engine into life, following her directions. He glanced over at her, staring out of the side window into nothing silently sobbing, and wondered what was going through her head; what, if anything did she remember? She looked small and defeated, he hated that he'd caused this.

Her apartment wasn't far away, only a short drive into docklands, and she instructed him to drive into an underground parking area, the modern apartment building above overlooking a small waterway.

As they got out of the car he handed the keys back to Alex, their hands brushed together and their eyes met again; seeing so much pain there in her eyes tore at his heart, "Look I should go love, I can get a taxi, you don't need me around now…"

"No, please stay, I need to know more. Please?"

They rode the small lift in silence and she showed him in to her apartment; certainly a step up from Luigi's. She left him in the living room and he stood at the large windows staring out from on high; it was almost dark and the glinting lights of the city on one side and Docklands towering structures on the other only highlighted how out of place he was here; is this what it had felt like for her when she arrived in 1981? Except he had asked to come here, she had been thrust into his kingdom against her will, cast adrift, afraid and alone. Had he made a difference to her, or just treated her like a nutcase? He hadn't been considerate of her needs or her insecurities; hell he'd caused most of them. But they had had a connection, an unspoken bond; he knew that for sure. And she'd wanted to stay with him, although God knows why; but he'd made her leave, to take a leap of faith and return to her daughter and her own time. And he'd missed her. So much so it hurt, actually physically hurt; sometimes when he lay awake at night thinking of her he thought he was having a heart attack the pain was so great. But that was his burden, to bide his time until maybe one day they'd be reunited, maybe even in the pub.

She came back into the room with her face cleansed of tears and make-up streaks, carrying two crystal glasses and a bottle; Whisky. He frowned. If all her actions were remnants from their time together, why didn't she remember? She placed the glasses on the small table and sat on the sofa, looking over to him, pleading with him to do the same.

Sitting down at the opposite end to her he took a glass, "Whisky eh? My tipple…"

"I've had a liking for it ever since my incident. I probably shouldn't drink at all but just one glass in the evening while I'm sitting looking out over the city, it just somehow feels right"

Christ, he had to stop this madness. She hadn't returned home at all, she was in as much limbo here as she was then, she just didn't know it.

"How do I know you Gene?" she looked at him square on.

Fuck. "We met. A long time ago. You won't remember…"

"But you remember me?"

"Of course I do Bolls… Alex"

"You did it again, called me that name. You said it was a name for a colleague. Is that what I was Gene? How can I have been a colleague when I don't remember working with you?" she was trembling again, and her eyes had become glassy once more.

He stood, "I should go, this is upsetting you…"

The tears came then, her voice no more than a whisper, "No, please… stay… please? I need to know, please tell me. I feel as though I'm walking around with my head full of cotton wool instead of brains, knowing I'm here but feeling I should be somewhere else, with someone else. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah. Sort of" he sat down again, closer to her this time, "Look love, I don't know where to start. You worked with Sam Tyler following his accident and time in a coma. Do you remember that much?"

"Yes, that much I know" 

"Well, when Tyler came round out of his coma, he said he had been in another world, in 1973 Manchester although it felt like he'd landed on Mars. He worked with a team of Detectives and he helped them to solve crimes. He became part of that team and they became his friends. He also fell in love"

Alex sat upright, her eyes bright, "And that was his subconscious keeping him alive, working things out so he didn't die… I remember that now! I was going to write a book all about him. And that's what they said I had done too, constructed a fantasy world to keep my brain functions working" then she turned sad, "but Sam died, he committed suicide… poor tormented soul"

"Ah, but he said he could always hear them calling him back. So the only way he knew how to get back was to die, somehow time in this world and that world works differently, a second here could be months there. So in the few seconds that his brain would take to die, he could live years there. He went back to them Alex."

She laughed sadly, "Oh you talk as though it were real! But that doesn't explain how I know you"

He dropped his head and stared at the floor, "You went there too Alex, only time had moved on, you went to 1981" 

"No! No, that's not true" a mirror image of herself flashed in her mind, short red dress, white fur coat, ridiculous permed hair, "Oh God, it's not true," that damned red car again screeching to a halt, "No, no, it's not…" the Audi rings on the grill, "No!", the boots stepping out again, "You… you were there…Gene… Guv…" her head swam, dizziness again,

He caught her just before she flopped onto the sofa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…Bolls… Alex… wake up love… come on…" she slowly opened her eyes to see his intense pools of blue staring down at her. She was stretched out on her sofa and he was holding her hand and stroking her face. Why was she laid down? Tyler. They were talking about Sam Tyler, and his coma world. The 70's. No, the 80's. The Quattro. The team. The Guv.

No, that was… her coma world. She sat up and immediately her head spun again, "No!" She grabbed out for him, gripping a handful of his shirt, eyes flashing wildly.

"Alex, it's okay, I'm here. Please love, take deep breaths and calm down"

"Gene… was it you? In my dreams and those flashbacks? How could it be? That was a fantasy world, not real"

"Do I seem real to you Alex?"

She released his shirt but left her hand on his chest, over his thumping heart, "Oh God yes, so very real"

"You survived Alex. We were all in limbo, waiting to move on, but you made it back. You lived Alex"

She hesitated, "And the others?"

"I saw them all to the pub. Ray, Chris, Shaz. Sam and Annie before them"

She nodded sadly, "And you? What about you Gene?"

He shrugged, "Oh my time came. And I went. Too weary to carry on, too lonely…" he trailed off, not continuing.

"And?"

"And bloody Nelson made me an offer I couldn't refuse" again he paused.

"Go on"

"To come here. To have… closure"

She eased herself into a sitting position, pulling her knees up to her chest to find comfort, trying to take this new information in. Her head hurt and she brought both hands up to press into her forehead. "It's not possible, not logical. A fantasy world full of constructs can't be real…"

"That's what you always called us, constructs, figments. Used to waggle your bloody fingers whenever you said…"

"Your name" She finished his sentence and started to cry again. She reached out a hand to his face, he leant his head into it, closing his eyes and feeling the warm but trembling fingers against his skin.

Her voice was a mere whisper, "Why? Why did you come here? Instead of going in? Give up eternity for what? He gave you a choice and you chose here. Why?" The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, "For me?…"

"Yes"

She sobbed and shook and he took her in his arms, rocking her and gently kissing her hair.

"Why? Tell me why you would do that" she sobbed.

"Oh, just to see you Bolls, to look into your eyes and see your face just once more. I didn't want to hurt you though and I have. I'll leave tomorrow, find Nelson and ask to move on. I'll leave you be now"

"No! You can't! Not now you've found me… I need you to help me piece things together… please Gene… stay"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This will eventually be an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

Alex stretched out her stiff limbs and neck, flexing her hands and feet to start her circulation up again; falling asleep on the sofa didn't get any easier, no matter how many times you did it. She brought her fingers up to her face and ran them over her cheeks; they were dry and tight from the salty tears she had shed last night; so many tears. She had cried; cried her eyes out; cried until there were no tears left. She hadn't really known what she was crying for, enveloped in sadness, as though grieving for something once so precious, but now lost.

The soft snoring next to her brought her fully awake and she glanced at the slumbering figure in the dim light; Gene, looking crumpled and decidedly uncomfortable; he must have shifted his body around her without encroaching on her space, allowing her the relative comfort of most of the sofa, once sleep had finally taken her and thankfully ended the tears.

She watched him for a while, drinking in his features through the gloom; tracing his outline from his shaggy mane, down his proud brow, to his ridiculously long lashes that hid those amazing blue eyes, and his too-pretty-for-a-man nose; she lingered on his oh so pouty lips, then studied his jutting jaw and chin, defiant even in sleep. So familiar, yet she didn't know why.

He hadn't told her much last night, but between bouts of her crying he had passed on scant details of her apparently not-so-fantasy world; of his team, their cases, her flat above a restaurant; she still couldn't believe it. She was obviously more brain damaged than the doctors had said, not only constructing a fantasy world and then suffering severe amnesia, but now she had taken in a complete stranger and was on the verge of believing him even when he said she had travelled in time, or space, or something. And he was here, asleep on her sofa. For fuck's sake Alex!

She tried to extricate herself from the sofa without disturbing him, her throat still hoarse and dry from the crying, she was in desperate need of a drink. He stirred and mumbled and she gently stroked his hair, thinking how different he was to David; a bit of rough with an underlying air of danger, despite how sweet he'd been with her; so utterly gorgeous and perfectly shaggable, he made her weak at the knees; Oh! She recognised what that was – he actually turned her on! Now that was something that hadn't happened for a while; certainly not with bloody boring David anyway.

She ran his question through her head again – _'is that enough?'_ but quickly shook it away, not wanting to admit the truth. What was it about this man that she was thinking of him this way? "Who are you?" she whispered.

She quietly padded to her cool and airy kitchen, trying to smooth out her dress, creased beyond all recognition, and absentmindedly ran the cold tap while staring out into the early dawn breaking over the city; office lights blinking out and traffic signals changing for no one; early morning delivery vans and workers moving silently around a ghost town. It was Friday she realised, the final surge of the working week before the dash to the weekend; but for now, for her, it was just the beginnings of a brand new day; what would it hold for her she wondered. She filled a glass with cold water and went back to the sofa, sitting cross legged at one end, just watching him, wanting desperately to remember; him striding around like he owned the place; him holding court with a whisky in his hand; him asleep on her sofa, in her flat, above Luigi's. Wait, what?

She stared at his sleeping face, willing more memories, true or imagined, to come. '_Now then Bollingerknickers, you gonna kiss me or punch me?' her hand was on his heart, beating so real, so alive, and his hand was… on her breast._ She frowned, confused. He couldn't be that Neanderthal, surely?

_Slap! 'You feel better now?' _

'_No' Punch! 'Better now'. _

She sipped her water and found her eyes tearing up. Again. Was that really her; really him?

'_Veal scaloppini for the lovely Signora', sitting at a corner table beneath the kitschiest wall mural she had ever seen, drinking until almost unconscious and staggering up those stairs, sometimes not alone_,_ but with him… _Oh dear God, she was certainly losing her mind now, yet the memories felt so real, so vivid.

She placed her glass on the table and held her head in her hands, massaging her temples and aching scar. These memories felt out of place but somehow right, as though the pieces were finally falling into place, but not all, not yet; a huge Gene shaped piece was still missing. Resting her throbbing head on the arm of the sofa, she closed her eyes, praying for sleep to take her again.

Somewhere between sleep and consciousness she felt herself being carried by Gene, into a large glass building, through wooden double doors and into an office; the Manc Lion's domain; he smelled of smoke and whisky and him; then she was being carried out of a freezer, shivering and afraid, but feeling so safe holding on to him; then he took her hand, and then scooped her up and away from the horrific vision of the blazing inferno of a car that had carried her parents, and almost her, to their deaths; and then she was laying against his chest, against his perspiring skin in the dark in that hot, sweaty vault, gasping for breath, chest heaving, tears falling, fearing for the first time that she could actually die in that world.

'_Gene…?'_

'…_I know'_

'_You're taller than I imagined'_

'_I'm bigger in every department'_

'_I'll let you stamp my bum'_

'_I'll get my coat'_

'_DI Bollyknickers, you appear to be drunk in charge of a handbag and dressed like a tart again'_

'_Oh piss off, you lardy fascist!'_

'_Unbreakable, Bolly. Unbreakable'_

'_I didn't say come'_

'_I'm a modern girl Guv, I come when I need to'_

'_Wakey wakey Drakey. Oh come on, you weren't that shot'_

'_Get up. Come here. I'm sorry. I could have hit my target but you fell all wrong'_

'_Sometimes in life you can't help which way you fall'_

'_You do know when I walk through those doors they're gonna come for me?'_

'_Yeah… Well, there's only one thing for it. Let's fire up the Quattro'_

'_I'm looking for love. You got any?'_

'_You and I have been through a lot together professionally and you know… in other ways'_

'_Come on, spit it out, Bolls'_

'_Let's have dinner together. Tonight'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I've got a feeling we won't get many more opportunities, that's why'_

'_What, you mean a date?'_

'_Yeah, I suppose so'_

'_Alright, you're on. But I have to warn you Bolly, first date, upstairs outside only'_

'_You talk to me, Alex. If I mean anything to you at all'_

The montage of dream scenes swirled around her head, a melee of emotions dragged along too, exciting and distressing her. She jumped awake as his hand touched her face, and found she was quietly sobbing again.

"Alex… Alex love, what's up? Wake up love…"

"Gene… you…" she placed her trembling hand on his cheek and gazed into his sleepy blue eyes. She whispered, "It was you, always you. You were always there…"

He half smiled, "I go where I'm needed Bolls…"

And he had; he had always saved her; he had always been where he was needed; where she needed him. The remnants of what she had felt for him also lingered, conflicting emotions; fear and confidence; danger and security; contempt and admiration; hate and… love… Fuck.

She gulped a sob away, "And you came here, now," her voice cracked, her eyes begging him for answers, "Do I need you now Gene?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Alex. I think I've made things worse for you, and if I have then I'm sorry… should go, give you peace…"

She interrupted him, her voice quiet, "The Gene Genie doesn't give up that easily does he? What was it you once said, about us? Unbreakable, that's the word…"

"Alex?" now he was confused.

"You were right you know, what you said to Scarman, it all came to be…"

"Christ Bolls, are you back with me?" he sat back into the sofa, slightly stunned.

She smiled, but tears rolled down her cheeks, "Not quite Guv, but I'm getting there; it's all fragmented at the moment, still big holes in my memory, like Swiss cheese"

"Oh Alex love…" he moved closer to hold her hand.

"Why Gene? Why did you come here? Honestly?"

He sunk down into the cushions and sighed, dropping his head so she couldn't see his eyes, the windows into his soul, "For you. Couldn't move on without seeing you again. I've missed you… every day… " he looked into her eyes, reinforcing his meaning; there, the truth was out; the proud Manc Lion had been reduced to what he really was and had tried so hard to hide for too long; he was lonely and lost without her, without his Alex.

She understood what it had cost him to say that and fell into his open arms, sobbing into his chest. He held her tight, so tight, like he never wanted to let her go, stroking along her back and whispering into her hair.

"How much do you remember?"

Between sobs she was barely audible, "Just bits, some things about the team, and dear Shaz; but mostly of you, carrying me, sober and drunk. I seemed to be drunk a lot" she sniffled and gazed up at him "We were close?"

He sighed, "Yes. And no. We fought like cat and dog, some right old ding dongs we had. But when we worked together, oh we were so good Alex" his chest lifted with pride.

"And away from work?"

"Well we could drink Luigi's dry!" he tried the easy route, but she wasn't having that as an answer.

"But were we ever… more?"

He dropped his eyes sadly, "Almost. Not quite"

"Gene?"

He had to tell her it all, everything; he had to fix what was broken and right now that was Alex. "When I first met you I knew two things; One: I had to shag you, and two: I never would. Way out of my league. And then it all changed, we became a team. I respected you and all your psychology bolloc…"

"Psychiatry…"

"No, I said it right" he announced proudly.

"I know you did…" she smiled kindly.

He laughed, understanding what she had done. "Anyway, then I didn't just want to shag you…"

"Oh…" the disappointment in her voice was noticable.

He quickly finished his sentence, "…not just that… I wanted more…"

She stared into his eyes, not daring to break contact, and wondered how long it had been since she'd taken a breath.

"…Oh Alex, I've fucked it all up for you just when you were getting better, getting back to normal. I dunno know why I was so selfish, coming here just to satisfy my own stupid ego; the Manc Lion and all that bollocks, needing to see every one of his team safe"

"No… No, you've opened my eyes. I wasn't living here Gene, don't you see, I couldn't feel anything, not really, just like Sam said. These new memories feel so much more real than this," she waved her hand around her, "this half life. I'm starting to feel alive Gene, like I did back then," she thrust her hand onto his chest over his heart, "still beating, so real" she gazed up into his eyes, a flicker of a smile danced across her lips, "your move, if I remember correctly…"

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing her in, "Oh Bolls… "

"And in answer to your question Gene, no, it's not enough…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Right, you all made me feel guilty for holding off on the dirty bits, so I caved and added some in. You're all thoroughly norty and should be immediately tied up and spanked. By Gene of course!**

**This IS an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6**

Gene strolled through the sunlit streets, hands in pockets, steel blue eyes straight ahead, skilfully avoiding the suited workers scurrying to work, in too much of a bloody rush he thought. He was pleased Alex had finally listened to him and called in sick and gone back to bed; she had looked exhausted, not surprisingly after his little revelation of being dead… undead… whatever. He had said he'd go out for a while, but she had only agreed if he promised her that he would return and not leave; and he had given her his word, despite the gnawing in his gut that reminded him he didn't know how long he'd be able to stay here with her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She hadn't wanted to admit defeat and call in sick, but she could hardly concentrate enough to put one foot in front of the other never mind do a full day at the office; Gene was in her brain, perhaps even her soul, and she couldn't get away from that today, didn't want to. So she'd called the office and feigned a migraine; Gene had insisted she needed to rest and of course he was right, looking at her reflection in her bedroom mirror she looked pale and drawn, with dark circles around her eyes. Of course staying at home also gave her more time with him, to find out who this man, who had side stepped the hereafter to be with her, was, and what he had truly meant to her, and where she had journeyed to to find him.

Finally shedding her crumpled dress she wearily climbed into bed, her cool sheets welcoming, and again thought of him; she still didn't have the full picture, there were many things she didn't know; but what she did know, was absolutely sure of, was that she had always had the hots for Gene Hunt. From that very first moment she had seen him step out of that red car, all bravado and bullshit; all fuck off and fuck me. Closing her eyes, her final waking thought was of course Gene; she slept fitfully, her dreams full of him; of them.

_The evidence room was dimly lit and smelled stale, with not enough air to breathe; understandable considering her hand rested over his thumping heart, and his hand was firmly clenched around her breast, his face close and threatening, his man stink filling her nostrils, overpowering her; smoke, whisky, musk, sex. 'Now then Bollingerknickers, you gonna kiss me or punch me?' the electric blue of his eyes shone in the dim light, daring her on. She defiantly stuck her chin out and paused, about to pull her hand away, but then leaned in to him and pushed her lips to his, the softness surprising her. He went to step away but then responded, his lips pressing back against hers, their tongues meeting in a duel, battling for dominance. He pressed against her and his hand kneaded her breast confidently, causing her to groan into his mouth, her legs weakening and threatening to give way, setting off a pulse between them. _

_He backed her up against a shelving unit, his obvious hard-on pushing into her hip, threatening to impale her right there. She moved against it and it was his turn to groan. Sliding her hand from his heart she pushed her fingers through the opening in his shirt to feel the burning skin beneath, he felt so alive for a construct. Flicking two buttons open she pushed her hand in, finding a soft covering of hair there, her fingers toying with it. He reciprocated and roughly shoved the red prozzie dress aside, grasping a handful of flesh, his thumb brushing her taught nipple forcing a gasp from her lips. _

_His knee pushed between her legs, moving them apart for him to stand between, pinning her more firmly to the shelves, grinding his cock against her pubic bone, her legs would surely fail her any second now. He ran his hand up her leg, stalling to finger the lace stocking top, and she shivered as he continued up, brushing over her knickers, moist with evidence of what he was doing to her and how he made her body react. _

_The onslaught on her mouth continued with tongues exploring and teeth biting, and she shoved her hands down to grab at his belt buckle, throwing it open and tearing down his zip. She pushed her hand inside and rubbed along his cock; oh my, so so big. He tore his face from hers and cursed; she was obviously doing something right. She worked him with her hand, her mouth recapturing his hungrily. He moved the damp material of her knickers aside and slipped a finger between her moist folds, causing her to whimper and tremble even more, and meeting his eyes she raised a leg onto his hip, willing him on, needing him inside her, pleading for it._

_Lifting her with ease he positioned his cock at her entrance, enticing, teasing; driving her out of her fucking mind. She bit down onto his lip in frustration, and he laughed against her mouth, but with a slow thrust he pushed into her, tantalisingly slowly, but how he filled her exquisitely; an involuntary cry was dragged from her lips. And then he was pounding into her, driving her towards sweet release, almost there… almost there… "Geeeeeennne!"_

She woke breathless and perspiring, her heart pounding and the images from her dream still in her mind. She ran a hand down her body, brushing a nipple as she went, forcing shards of electricity shooting south. She moaned but quickly stilled, straining to hear if Gene was back in the flat; silence, he hadn't returned yet. Her hand continued slowly down over her stomach, and paused to toy with her soft curls, anticipating what was to follow. She ran her tongue over her lips, a smile dancing over them, and then the incessant throbbing between her legs urged her on and she pushed her fingers through her folds, circling her swollen clit, her back arching from the glorious sensations darting around her body. She plunged her fingers into her slick core, moving impatiently, urgently, desperately. Finally her fantasy lover had a face, a name… "Gene…" she gasped his name as she came, a sob following; body racked, heart pounding, limbs spasming. Gasping for air and surprised by the force of her orgasm she dragged her free hand across her brow, pushing her damp hair away from her face; smiling again.

She froze as she heard the sound of the flat door closing; Gene had returned. Still coming down from her exquisite high she attempted to calm her breathing enough to listen as she heard him walk into the kitchen, the rustle of plastic bags made her smile as she thought of Gene Hunt in modern shops. His footsteps moved across the hall and another door closed; the hiss of the shower confirmed he was in the bathroom; she relaxed and thought back over the details of her dream and its effects; the effects he had caused. She stretched out, cat like, and almost purred, basking at last in the glorious afterglow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This IS an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

Gene wandered for a while, taking in this bright modern world, before heading back to the flat; he hoped Alex had managed to get some rest; poor love needed it badly. He'd made a few choice purchases on his travels, new pale blue shirt, a pair of Levi's costing the neck end of £100, and a few pairs of boxer shorts, just to be on the safe side. He'd also found a bakery where he bought fresh pastries, and had managed to scoff a bacon butty on the way back. Not too bad a morning.

Quietly unlocking the door to the flat with the key Alex had given him, he stepped in and listened; he heard nothing, Alex was still asleep. Placing the bakery bag quietly in the kitchen he headed to the bathroom for a much needed hot shower, allowing the hot water to cascade over him; an attempt to cleanse him of all the shit that had gone before, to finally feel unburdened, free. Dressing in his new clothes, he checked in the mirror so see that he looked good; he did. Back in the hallway he spotted an open door and peeked in; Molly's room, all bright and girly, and glancing around the flat he realised there were bits of Alex and Molly everywhere, notes, pictures, bags, jewellery. They had a full life here, what was he thinking coming here to disrupt it all? He sighed and flopped on to the sofa, feeling more burdened than ever, and turned to the newspapers he had bought to try to stop thinking, feeling; filled with stories of the banking crisis, European financial meltdown, corrupt journalists and coppers and politicians. Some things in this world never change.

But could he get used to living here? Could he stay in this time? Learn all this new technology and deal with this instant information age? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts of remaining here away, Nelson would be coming for him soon; his time was up, this was only ever a temporary arrangement and sooner or later he would have to make sure Alex understood that. And that would break both their hearts. Again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He heard movement from Alex's bedroom and the bathroom door close; he hoped he hadn't disturbed her. After a few minutes of listening to the shower running he went to the kitchen and filled the kettle, he couldn't figure out how to work the buggering poncey thing that he assumed must be a coffee machine, as he found the word 'coffee' amongst all its knobs and lights, and he put the pastries onto a plate, after searching through most of the cupboards for one.

He was just pouring the boiling water into two mugs when she came into the kitchen, dressed casually in jeans and a loose fitting grey top; she looked like she did back then, her damp hair loose around her makeup less face, looking refreshed and scrubbed, she seemed so much younger somehow; stunning.

"Hey you," she smiled at him, an odd dreamy smile that confused him, and her eyes raked over him, "new clothes! Wow! You look… good…"

"er, yeah, thanks Bolls. Thought my suit was about to walk off on its own," he hesitated, "I got pastry things, thought you'd like them. Ready for a cuppa?"

"Oh, I'd love one, thank you" she smiled that dazzling smile of hers, and he caught his breath.

She carried the plate over to the table and sat down, unable to take her eyes off him; Christ his arse was gorgeous in those jeans; and he was barefoot; that shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did.

"Hope you don't mind love, I had a shower, had to use your fancy smellies in there though…"

"It's fine Gene, you can make yourself at home here. You do smell wonderful…"

"I smell like a bloody poof!"

She laughed, out loud and throaty, "No, you don't"

He sat opposite her and gazed at her face, tongue poking out of her plump lips as she sawed at a pastry with her knife, lifted it up to take a bite, and then slowly sucked on each sticky finger in turn; apparently oblivious to the effect she was having on him. Gene's felt his mouth fall open and his tummy flip, the stirring in his new jeans had him shuffling on his chair, and swiftly running images of Barbara Woodhouse and Mrs T through his head.

"I left a new toothbrush out for you, did you get it?" her gaze lifted to meet his, startling him in his present state.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you often have visitors in need of a toothbrush stay over?" he was half joking but the words seemed more harsh than he intended.

She looked at him quizzically, "No, I always keep a couple spare for me and Molly"

"Sorry love, didn't mean anything" he stared down into his mug and took a gulp of too hot tea.

She placed her hand over his, "Gene, it's okay. Please stop apologising and thinking you're walking on eggshells around me"

"Okay… Alex…" he paused before confronting the one thing they had skirted around, "you know I asked to come here, and I'd give anything to stay love, anything, "his eyes caught and held hers, "but Nelson is waiting for me; I don't know when, how long I have left here, but I will have to go into the pub. This was only ever borrowed time, you understand that don't you?"

She nodded sadly, the sorrow in his eyes tugging at her heart, "I know. You may not think it but you have helped me Gene, to find the rest of me, the part I'd lost; the part that found you…" her eyes turned glassy, "oh, look at me being silly again, cry at the drop of a hat…"

Reaching out across the table he took her hand in his, fixed her with his piercing blue eyes and leaned towards her; she was momentarily confused but then realised what he was instigating and slowly moved to him, hazel crashing into blue, breaths held in anticipation, the air thick around them, as they inched closer until their noses were almost touching... an odd buzzing noise came from the nearby worktop, cutting the atmosphere, breaking them both out of their spell.

"Shit, my phone" Alex groaned and jumped up to grab it, looking at the screen, "It's Molly!" she smiled and answered, but looked apologetically at Gene. He smiled back and nodded, enthralled, watching her laughing and joking with her daughter; she was glowing.

Ending the call she sat back at the table and scrolled through her phone and frowned. She spoke quietly, "I have texts from David, asking if I'm okay" she looked up at Gene, "I have to tell him we're finished; never really started if truth be told"

He took her hand again, serious, "Alex, are you sure love? You know I can't stay; your nights will be lonely, empty…"

She gripped his fingers, "More sure than I have been for a long time" she needed to tell him, but her cheeks flushed pink, "We didn't… sleep together very often; it wasn't great. He was just… there, convenient I suppose. And then he wasn't 'there' much, or for very long; he wasn't very exciting or terribly satisfying…"

"Oh" Gene hung his head, his pout back with a vengeance; too much information.

"Gene, look at me…" a stray tear rolled slowly down her cheek, eyes glistening at him, "I always knew he wasn't right for me, but I didn't know why. Now I do..." She wiped the tear away and gazed into his eyes, "He wasn't you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the delay guys – life, a leaky bathroom, chest infection, kids, etc. got in the way! (I'm still on medication, so not sure if that'll be a good thing or not with the writing!)**

**Anyway, my chapter ran too long so I chopped it in half – first instalment now and the next one soon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

Time.

Alex wanted time to stand still.

To stop, so that they could stay like this forever, in this moment, this feeling; with him; Gene. And although she still didn't remember all the details, she knew in her heart that she wanted to spend eternity with this man, this enigma, this beautiful out of time angel in front of her; wherever that may be it didn't matter, because wherever he was would be right, of that she was certain.

But she knew fate wouldn't be kind to them, he had had his time and more, and now it was almost up. She had been spared and given a second chance, but since he had found her she knew that her life would never be the same again, that without him it would be empty and hollow, and that she was destined to feel incomplete for the remainder of her time here.

She looked up at him as she lay with her head in his lap, studying his features, imprinting them in her mind, the task of checking her emails on her phone forgotten as she watched him intently flicking through the iPod she had given him a crash course in, quietly cursing when he hit the wrong button but smiling when he found a song he recognised. Alex smiled contentedly, happy to feel this relaxed with someone; with him.

The phone in her hand buzzed and pulled her out of her reverie; she answered it quickly and sat up, "Hi Jane, no it's fine, don't worry, I was going to call you shortly" she silently mouthed a 'sorry' to Gene, and climbed off the sofa, "yes, I can go over the weekend stuff with you now". Gene nodded at her and continued to study the iPod, and she watched him as she talked to Jane, his concentration pout in place, oh so familiar; those damned impossibly long lashes almost touching his cheeks; the sleek fingers sliding across the iPod screen masterfully.

Alex shivered, she knew she was only giving Jane part of her attention but she ummed and ahhed in all the right places, at least she hoped she did; the rest of her attention was still with Gene, and of thinking back over the past few hours they had spent together, gentle hours doing nothing more than being together after her tearful revelation; _"Gene, look at me…" a stray tear rolled slowly down her cheek, eyes glistening at him, "I always knew he wasn't right for me, but I didn't know why. Now I do..." She wiped the tear away and gazed into his eyes, "He wasn't you…"_

He had pulled her to him, onto his lap, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair, breathing in that smell that was undeniably Alex; she had always carried it with her and he knew it better than anything, like a drug he felt it surge around his body instantly soothing him. She had tilted her head up and locked her shining hazel orbs onto his fierce blue eyes; slowly she moved her face to his again, pressed her lips firmly onto his, this time with no interruptions. The kiss was tender, their lips moving together gently at first but becoming more demanding, hinting at the underlying passion fighting to come to the surface. His long fingers stroked down her back, feeling her curves through her top, felt the rise and fall as her breathing quickened; and she held her hand over his heart again, his body heat radiating through his shirt searing into her skin, and the ever present thump of his heart reverberated through her fingers.

They had sat like that for a while, neither wanting to move, drinking in each other, only breaking apart when Gene's leg lost most of the feeling in it and caused him to moan in pain rather than pleasure, and Alex had led him by the hand to the sofa and curled up against him, both of them taking a step back before it was too late and they would both be lost forever.

"No Jane, I can sort that on Monday…" Alex perched on the arm of the chair and continued to watch him, she felt so comfortable with him here like this, like an old coat that just fitted so well, comfortable and comforting. Not that she thought of him as an old coat, more soothing and familiar, and the more they had talked the more Alex remembered of her time in the past; good times and bad, the fear and the laughter, the confusion and the certainty; all made better by Gene being there, being her saviour; her constant; her rock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Alex had said her goodbye's and wished Jane a good weekend, they decided it was time for lunch, although it was now mid afternoon, and they left the flat hand in hand, strolling happily in the sunshine, with the intention of finding a cosy pub somewhere and to just enjoy their time together. They settled on a riverside pub and had a leisurely lunch, chatting and laughing together, Gene touching her hand at every opportunity and her smiling warmly back at him.

"I love this Gene, just love it" she blinked up at him, again trying to memorise every detail of his face.

"This pub? The wine?" he teased, his blue eyes dancing in the sunlight.

She laughed and took his hand in hers, "No silly, this; us," she hesitated, "there is an 'us', isn't there?"

"'course there is love. There'll always be an 'us', no matter how little time we have; perfect couple we are, Alex and Gene; like George and Mildred…"

"Helen and Paris" she smiled at their differences.

"Mork and Mindy"

"Scarlett and Rhett"

"Stallone and Nielson"

"Wait, what? Who?"

He laughed out loud, "doesn't matter, they won't last. Not like us…"

"But we won't though will we?" the tears were threatening to flow again, "how can we when we're so out of time Gene?"

"'coz what we have will outlive time love, and one day we will be together again, in the pub"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alex, I am sure love" he gripped her hand reassuringly, hoping and praying that he was right.

They left the bright modern pub behind and walked along the river, arms linked, the streets now busy with workers making their way home for the weekend, with some beginning the weekend early in the bars and restaurants nearby.

Gene scowled as they sidestepped a group of suited revellers, "Yuppie twats. Sorry love, er…"

She laughed and squeezed his hand, leaning in to him, "It's okay Gene, I think that sometimes too. They can be so inconsiderate…"

"Yeah, but I keep forgetting these are different times Alex, and that maybe I'll scare you off, not remembering me, what I was like…"

"No Gene, you won't scare me off; whatever my head doesn't remember I think my heart does… always did…" she snuggled into his arm a little more, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He nodded to her and held her tighter.

As they rounded a bend to head back towards the flat, Alex suddenly froze, her eyes wide and her face ashen.

"Alex… love?" Gene stopped in his tracks, watching her as she stared straight ahead; he was confused and searched her face for some clue, wondering if she was having another flashback.

"Th… that pub…" she weakly lifted her hand and pointed ahead into the distance.

Gene followed her gaze and saw it; there it was, on a corner standing out like a sore thumb in the middle of gleaming glass offices and expensive shops; it's shape and colour so distinctive; The Railway Arms. Nelson stood on the step leaning on the doorframe, his arms folded, a smile on his face. He lifted a long flower-shirted arm and waved a cheery wave at them both.

"Fuck" Gene trawled his fingers through his hair and put his arms around Alex, now visibly trembling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the angst!**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay here's Chapter 9, or as I prefer to call it Chapter 8.2! Let's continue where we left off…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

_As they rounded a bend to head back towards the flat, Alex suddenly froze, her eyes wide and her face ashen._

"_Alex… love?" Gene stopped in his tracks, watching her as she stared straight ahead; he was confused and searched her face for some clue, wondering if she was having another flashback._

"_Th… that pub…" she weakly lifted her hand and pointed ahead into the distance._

_Gene followed her gaze and saw it; there it was, on a corner standing out like a sore thumb in the middle of gleaming glass offices and expensive shops; it's shape and colour so distinctive; The Railway Arms. Nelson stood on the step leaning on the doorframe, his arms folded, a smile on his face. He lifted a long flower-shirted arm and waved a cheery wave at them both._

"_Fuck" Gene trawled his fingers through his hair and put his arms around Alex, now visibly trembling._

**Xxxxxx**

"Gene? Tell me it's not time? He hasn't come for you now has he?" Alex sobbed, "It's not fair, we haven't had time…"

Gene sighed and pulled her in to his chest, his hand stroking her hair, "I know love, it's not fair, none of it is. But I'm on borrowed time Alex, at least we were given this chance"

"But I need you, don't want to go on without you now… now I know… Gene…"

"Oh Alex, I know love, I know. But you can do this," he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to gaze into her eyes, "you're such a strong and vibrant woman, and you have a beautiful daughter and you've brought her up on your own – you did that, all that she is is down to you. You're gonna climb through the ranks at work and you have your books to write; you're gonna be so good Alex, so great" he hesitated and looked away, "you don't need an old dinosaur like me holding you back, I'm out of my time Alex, couldn't adapt like you did so well.."

"But you could Gene, I'd help you…" her voice was small and faltering.

He shook his head sadly, "No love, I'm old and weary, it's my time to move on, to retire, to sleep. You've forgotten what I was really like Alex, of how often we fought with you trying to keep me the right side of the line that I always crossed; I'm a bastard at heart, too loose with my fists and too stupid to know any different" he was trying to make it easier for her to let him go, "you're better off without me love, you deserve better…"

She was crying now, tears flowing down her cheeks, leaving make-up tracks in their wake, "No, Gene, don't say that. I know what's in your heart, I've seen it, I know you. I love you Gene Hunt, always have if truth be told, from that very first moment I set eyes on you and that red car and those ridiculous boots; you are a good, decent man"

"I'm sorry Alex, so sorry," he kissed her forehead and breathed her in for the last time, closing his eyes to stop his tears, "you have to promise me that you'll be the best you can be; be incredible Alex, have a great full life," his voice cracked, "find a good man who loves you and you make sure you love him back, with all your heart; don't miss out on a thing love"

"No… Gene, no…"

He gently brushed away a tear from her face with his thumb, "Oh Bolls, I'll let you into a little secret; you know, I've always loved you too, you daft mare, got under my skin with that skimpy red dress and fur coat, swooning at my feet" she smiled through her tears and he kissed her lips, a long soft kiss, "don't you forget I'll always be around you love, just think of the Gene Genie and I'll be with you. Goodbye Alex"

She held onto him as though her life depended on it, her sobs wracking both their bodies, "I… I don't want you to go…" she could hardly get the words out, her voice a broken whisper.

"I know Alex, but it's time. You get on home now, go and call Mollie, get on with the rest of your life love"

He had to prise her arms from around him and with another kiss to her forehead he watched her walk sadly away; just before the corner she turned back to wave and forced a smile, and then she was gone; his Alex, lost to him again. He blinked away his own tears, his blue eyes burning brighter than ever, and with a deep breath he turned to walk to the Arms.

"Nelson" Gene nodded at him, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, waiting for the inevitable, to be let into the pub.

"Alright Guv, you got stuff sorted then?"

"Yes, and no. She'd forgotten me Nelson. And now she remembers. Broke both our bloody hearts, again…" he was on the verge on crying like a great big poof, and dragged his hand through his hair, feeling old and tired, "fuck it Nelson, you should have just let me in the first time, saved us both from this"

"Would you not have wanted these past few hours with her Guv?"

Gene gazed despairingly at his old friend, "'course I would Nelson, but I've broken her heart, left her in more of a mess than ever. I was selfish to come here, for my own reasons, and didn't think how it would affect her. Stupid thick Manc bastard that I am…"

"So you wouldn't want to stay then?"

Gene narrowed his eyes, part threat, part not believing the words Nelson was saying, "What? Nelson, don't you fucking mess with me…"

Nelson laughed, "No messing Gene. Let's just say I've pulled in a few favours; call it payback, a reward for all your years of loyal service" he pulled himself up to his full height and stepped towards Gene, "You can stay here. If you want to that is…"

Gene didn't know whether to punch Nelson or kiss him; he shook his head and stared at his boots, running the pros and cons through his head, "I… I don't fit in here Nelson, how could I?" his frown betrayed his inner turmoil, "she has a life here, without me; I'd fuck it all up for her, for us. What would I do for money, work? How do I explain who I am, where I'm from?"

Nelson laughed and shook his head, "Have faith Mon Brave, it's all sorted if you want it. There's a part time consultancy position just come up, by coincidence," he laughed heartily, too bloody happy by half Gene thought, "In Alex's department; if you want it of course… do you want it Guv?"

Gene was visibly shaken, "Christ Nelson, this is too much to take in. I don't know… I mean, Christ I'd give my right bollock to stay with her, but what will this do to her? I can't just expect her to take me in. Can I?"

"Gene… Guv, you already know what to do; it'll be like old times, but new times. The brave thing to do is to live each day without knowing what tomorrow might bring; to face the future together. Go to her Man, she needs you; you need her, more than you need this pint I have in here for you," he nodded his head towards the door, "Have a very long and very happy semi-retirement Guv. I'll see you around, when you're ready" Nelson held his hand out and Gene shook it warmly.

Gene smiled, "See you round Nelson. Hold that pint for me"

With that he turned and walked briskly to the river, not looking back, although his guts were churning. He kept on walking, turning these new events over in his head, unsure of what to do next. He eventually came to a small park, and found a bench in a quiet corner. He sat and chain smoked, swearing to himself that he'd cut down on the fags and booze and try to get in shape, to take care of himself; for her. Blinking away tears he thought about the second, no third chance he'd been given; another chance to be with Alex; he'd better not fuck it up though, he'd had lots of experience of doing that in the past. He'd been right when he said she deserved better than him; he certainly didn't deserve someone like her. But that was his burden to carry, she loved him and he loved her; he'd have to live with it, knowing that it was down to him to get it right. He wearily watched laughing couples walk by, hand in hand and wondered if he dared to hope to have that, to hope that she'd accept him, that he'd fit in here and be the man he wanted to be, the man that Alex deserved.

He didn't know how long it had been since he'd left Nelson, the evening light was fading fast; almost the end of another day, time to stop thinking. With a heavy heart, he pushed himself up from the bench and strode away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi all! Thanks for sticking with this, we're on the home stretch now. This should have been the final chapter but I overwrote it so I've split it into two again, the final chapter won't be long behind.**

**I've loved writing this one and hope you've all enjoyed it – I don't aim to change the world, just make a few people smile for a little while.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

Alex somehow found her way home, pushing her way through the Friday evening revellers, her legs driving her on even though she didn't know how; her tears falling and her sobs grating in her throat; the acute stabbing in her chest surely meant she was dying; all over again. Struggling to get the key into the lock, she finally flung open her door and stumbled inside, shedding her coat and shoes as she went, and grabbing the bottle of whisky from the kitchen on her way; nothing else for it other than to crawl into the bottom of a glass to try to stop this agony of her breaking heart.

She fell onto her sofa, sobbing in between gulps of whisky; crying for him, for her, for what they could never have; a life together, a family. Could she have handled him staying? To have him around all day, reminding her of the past, taunting her with those damned long dark lashes and his steel blue eyes peering into her soul, seeing the desire shine out from them; desire and want and need for her; she knew the really scary thing was that she felt that right back too, wanted him like she'd never wanted anyone before, could feel the longing in the pit of her stomach, aching through every fibre in her body; and that only served to make the pain of losing him that much worse.

She continued to drink and eventually sobbed herself into a drunken sleep, images of him troubling her dreams, jolting her awake. She blinked into the darkness that shrouded her living room, felt her face taut with dried tears and make-up, head splitting and throat dry, unsure of how long she'd been asleep. Crawling up to a sitting position, she brought her hands up to her pounding head, trying to quell the throb there and failing, feeling the wave of nausea sweep over her. She lurched into the bathroom, gripping the edge of the toilet as she wretched into it, her body expelling all it could to attempt to repair itself. Once the sickness had subsided she pulled herself up to the sink and filled a glass with cold water, sipping it slowly, fearing that it too would be ejected. She stared at her miserable reflection in the mirror, mascara streaks on her cheeks, black panda eyes, hollow and haunted; she looked old and weary. As her lip quivered with the threat of more tears, her eyes were drawn to something reflected behind her, folded neatly on the washing basket; black suit trousers and a white shirt; his discarded clothing. A sob escaped her lips and tentatively she turned and lifted the shirt to her nostrils; his smell was still there, smoke, whisky, musky aftershave, him.

She cried, broke her heart, and unsteadily swayed back to the sofa, settling herself at one end with her knees drawn up in comfort, hugging his shirt to her chest, hiding in the darkness from the pain and her breaking heart, from a life without him. She stared out of her window at the city, so alive with blinking lights and bodies going about their business, ignorant to her despair and agony; how dare they continue on with their lives when her world was in tatters, her heart in pieces.

Alone in her misery with only the sound of her sobs echoing around her flat she thought she heard a tap at the door, but shrugged it off; another trick of her still injured brain, trying to distract her from wallowing…

The second knock was firmer, more definite. Confused and trying to swallow down her sobs Alex padded to the door, and opened it slowly.

And there he was; as large as life at her door; backlit by the hall light, his hair golden like a halo above him. She gasped, some kind of whimper escaped from her chest, and she felt her legs give way beneath her, "Gene…" she managed to whisper before darkness enveloped her, and strong hands caught her before she hit the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The flat was in darkness when Gene arrived, still unsure of what he was doing here, and he listened at the door before summoning up the courage to knock. When she finally opened it his heart ached as he saw the make-up traces on her face, saw how small and broken she was; hated that he had caused this. And then he caught her, stopped her falling; saved her once again. He carried her to the sofa in the darkness, gently placing her down and switching on a table lamp, casting a soft glow over her, and sat next to her, stroking her face, trying to erase the traces of tears, the pain she had suffered.

Slowly blinking open her eyes, Alex stared in disbelief at him, "Am I… am I dreaming? Are you really here with me?" she lifted a trembling hand and traced along his cheek.

"I'm here Bolls, really here… to stay if you'll have me…"

"Wha… But how…?" she tried to sit up, but her head hadn't stopped spinning just yet.

He dropped his shoulders and shook his head, "I don't know Alex, I honestly don't. One minute I'm about to go into the Arms and the next Nelson's telling me he's fixed it so I can stay," he brought his gaze back up to her, "a reprieve, for as long as we need…"

"We?... you can stay here… with me…?" a sob caught in her throat.

"Yeah. If you'll have me; if you want me to…"

She reached up to him, half pulling him down to her, "You had me at 'armed bastards'…" she smiled at him, relief washing over her, something far stronger overwhelming her.

"I'll have to find a place to live of course, but there's a part-time job for me at your place apparently; Nelson arranged it all, he always was a smart arse"

"You can stay here…"

He shook his head slowly, "No love, you and Molly live here, I couldn't…"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips, "If you want to, you are most welcome to stay here, to live here with us Gene. Molly has her own life and has a very active social life, and she'd understand completely; she's been telling me for long enough to meet someone nice," she paused, "and frankly I have no intention of letting you out of my sight now…"

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling into her hair and closing his eyes, afraid to believe any of this.

She moved back a little, her glassy eyes gazing into his, and gently brushed her lips against his, then more firmly, lips parting, tongues searching, probing, duelling against each other.

His hands moved up and down her back, tracing exquisite circles, while her fingers pushed up into his hair, holding his head to hers, capturing him.

Suddenly he stopped abruptly, pulling back. Alex panicked, what had gone wrong? Gene stood and turned away, walked over to the wooden table at the far end of the living room and paused, doing something there.

"Gene…?"

Smiling, he turned back to her, his voice low and gravelly, "I believe we have some unfinished business Bolls…"

It was then that she saw what he had been doing; her iPod sat in the speaker dock, lit up. Gene pressed 'play' and walked towards her.

As soon as the first few guitar chords played she knew what it was, what he was doing. Slowly she lifted her face up to him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile, her huge hazel orbs glistening under her lashes, blinking up at him, lovingly, knowingly, and filling with tears again. "I remember…"

_Ah ah ah ahh ahh_

_Ah ah ah ahh ahh_

Smiling back at her, Gene held out his hand, "let's have a dance"

Alex was stunned, but placed her hand in his and stood from the sofa, remembering more, "But Gene Hunt does not dance…"

"No, and he doesn't give up his afterlife for anyone either does he?" his voice was no more than a low growl that reverberated through her as he pulled her to him. They started to move with the music, and he sniffed, gazing down at her, "couldn't find any Herb Alpert on that thing so this will have to do"

"Good" she whispered, and smiled as she placed her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes, living in this moment, swaying with him.

_So true, funny how it seems, _

_Always in time, but never in line for dreams_

_Head over heels when toe to toe _

_This is the sound of my soul _

_This is the sound_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Next chapter to follow soon!**

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here we are guys, the final chapter!**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, encouraging, following; it's been a blast.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11**

_So true, funny how it seems, _

_Always in time, but never in line for dreams_

_Head over heels when toe to toe _

_This is the sound of my soul _

_This is the sound_

Gene took a deep breath and kissed Alex's forehead; she blinked opened her eyes and lifted her face to his; searching for an answer, a reason, a truth; glancing from his eyes to his mouth and back again; re-running their final night in the 80's. This time there was no interruption, no knock on the door, and they moved closer, no more words necessary.

Like a well rehearsed ballet, they slowly moved into place, perfectly poised as their lips met, eyes locked, tongues exploring, probing. Alex snaked her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer to her, wanting more of him, all of him. Gene moved his hands from her waist to the curve in her back, and pulled her to him, onto his now obvious erection, and he groaned into her mouth; his low rumble causing the kiss to escalate, becoming more frantic; hungry mouths battling, lips burning, gasps breaking out, her tears falling again, she could only whisper, "…Gene…"

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed, "Oh Alex, I've waited a long time for this"

"Too long…" she breathed, hardly daring to believe this was really happening, "want you Gene; for keeps..." she gazed under her lashes at him, watched his eyes open, so full of desire, love, need, "come to bed…?"

Quietly he asked, "You sure love?" his heart pounding in his ears, drowning out the music that was still playing.

"Yes… yes…" she held his gaze, so sure, more sure than ever, the throb between her legs back with a vengeance, and her mouth covered his again. Taking his hand she led him to her bedroom, pausing at the door to turn and smile at him, reinforcing her decision; her eyes glistening with tears.

Gene pulled her to him, kissing her forcefully, validating his feelings for her, and taking his hand again she pulled him onto the bed with her, eagerly pushing his jacket from his shoulders and down his arms, as she planted soft kisses across his lips and face. Her fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons, the button holes tight from their newness, and once free he shrugged it off, her sleek fingers skimming his broad shoulders and chest, toying with the fine covering of fair hair there, sending electricity jolts through him as she paused at a nipple.

His hands found their way under her top, flesh on flesh, burning on contact, searing into her delightfully, his fingers skipping across her back, before moving around to brush over her bra-clad breasts, eliciting a gasp-groan from her lips.

Pulling her mouth from his she quickly pulled her top over her head and dropped it to the floor, now it was his turn to gasp and stare with desire filled eyes at her; he'd seen her before like this, in the vault, but never with the prospect of it being for his benefit.

Slowly, she moved back on the bed, eyes never leaving his, shining out everything she had to offer at him; he could almost see into her very soul as she laid her head onto her pillow and held out a trembling hand, beckoning him to her.

He moved next to her, positioning himself on his side resting on his elbow as his eyes trawled along her wondrous form, laid out before him; gently he moved his fingers around her soft stomach and up towards her magnificent breasts, he captured her lips again, her open mouth accepting him willingly, hungrily; teeth clashing, tongues searching.

His hand swept over her skin, up over her ribs to finger the lacy edge of her bra, her ample breasts heaving splendidly beneath it; he desperately drew a breath in through his teeth, the sight before him beyond his wildest dreams.

"Gene…" her breathy voice pulled him out of his breast induced trance, her sultry tone rocking him to his core, "…take it off…"

Another gulp of air and he leaned forwards, moving his hands slowly around her to the clasp behind her back, deftly unclipping it and pulling the flimsy material away from her.

Alex shivered as he uncovered her, laid bare before him, and watched wide eyed as his blonde head moved over her breasts, blowing hot breath onto them, and then lowered, pressing his lips over a straining nipple, sucking and flicking in equal measure; she tried to remember how to breathe, how to think; nothing in her mind other than the exquisite sensations Gene was inflicting upon her.

Then his fingers were undoing her jeans, pushing the denim aside and brushing over her knickers, sparking deep below, causing her back to spasm in anticipation. He dropped feather kisses down her stomach, tracing his tongue along her sweet tasting flesh, pausing to glance up at her, seeking permission to continue; holding her like china, fearing she might break. Meeting his gaze with a look that could mean nothing other than to implore him on, he pushed away her jeans, and kneeling as at an altar he slowly eased down her knickers, pausing in adoration to gaze upon the goddess laying before him, quivering for him, wide hazel eyes full of tears and love, her perfect mouth and lips parted in silent pleasure, magnificent breasts lifting with every gasped breath.

"Oh Alex… love…" he lowered his head to her trembling milky thighs, and she parted them for him, willing him on, and then his hot breath was on her, his tongue pushing through her moist folds, and she moaned, a long low guttural noise that came from somewhere deep inside; she even wondered if it had come from her, so alien was it. And on he continued, bringing his fingers up to softly stroke into her, her moist walls welcoming him, his free hand gripping her hip, while his tongue and lips found her clit, hovering there, worshipping there.

Her fingers grabbed for his hair, toying with the golden locks, gently holding his head in place; her thighs rising and falling in a sensual rhythm shared by his mouth and hands, driving her on, towards a place she barely recognised; his tenderness surprising and comforting.

The force of her orgasm took her by surprise, starting in her stomach, fluttering delightfully, spreading out along her body and her limbs, tearing the breath from her lungs, and eventually crashing into her head, the white light blinding her, sending her spiralling, dragging a cry from her lips; one word; the only word, "…Gene…!"

Stroking her stomach lovingly, he kissed around her belly button, and then knelt in front of her, undoing his own jeans, pushing them off, leaving only his black boxers, tented in reverence for her; thank god he'd bought new; he congratulated himself on his insight, and slowly crawled up her still trembling form, taking his place beside her once again, their eyes met, a thousand words of acceptance passing between them, a lifetime of feeling, emotion, love, in mere seconds, shared and held. His hand moved to her breast, kneading it firmly, and he crushed his lips onto hers, reinforcing the want, no the need, he had for her.

"So beautiful Alex, always knew…"

She traced his cheek with her fingers, "ssshh, no need now…" and kissed his words away, tasting herself on his lips, exquisite evidence of her ecstasy.

Her hands tugged impatiently at his boxers, helping him as he wriggled out of them, finally naked before her; her eyes drawn down to his cock, such an impressive size, and twitching, for her. Trailing her fingers down his chest and over his soft stomach, she closed her hand around his cock, feeling it pulse, hearing him take a gasp in, and slowly she worked him, eyes locked on his, although he struggled to keep his open, so exquisite her attentions.

He wouldn't last long if she kept on doing that, "Want you Alex…"

She slowly nodded, "…yes…"

He moved over her and gently nudged her legs apart with his, settling between them, and with a final look of adoration between them, he pushed into her, soft and moist and warm, her velvet walls guiding him in, welcoming him, embracing him; he was home.

He stilled for a while, taking in this new world, this new sanctuary, and then moved in her, oh so slowly, drawing out every glorious sensation while holding her gaze until she closed her eyes as another wave of pleasure rushed over her, muscles spasming once again; her fingers gripped into his shoulders and she wrapped her long legs around his hips and he moved with more urgency, driving them both on.

Holding his face in her hands, with her huge hazel eyes shining up at him in the dim light, she whispered, "Ohh, you beautiful man…" and with sighs and gasps kissed away, they hurtled towards their inevitable climax; Alex was the first to fall, her low moan signalling the start, her ragged breathing confirming it. He felt her trembling beneath him, holding him so close, crying out to him; the sounds from her were incredible, perfect beautiful mewls, sighs, moans; she was practically purring as she writhed beneath him. Watching a tear fall from the corner of her eye as her mouth formed silent words, he was lost; his own orgasm torn from him, juddering through his limbs, firing his flesh alive.

As they both fought to recover, his lips met hers once again before he rested his head on her shoulder, his body heat radiating onto her, and her fingers caressing his back and up into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, planting feather kisses to his cheek.

Neither moved, content to stay as close as possible, gazing into each other's eyes. Alex played with Gene's fringe, flopping onto his forehead, and smiled, her voice low, "Gene Hunt, you are the most confusing, bewildering, enigma of a man, yet I know with absolute certainly and conviction that I do love you"

Gene shifted his weight onto his other leg, afraid he was crushing Alex, "And you Bolls are the most beautiful woman with a gobful of marbles I've ever know; a posh mouthy tart with a head full of brains and the common sense of a grain weevil"

She smiled as she remembered him saying that once before, "Ah, but you gave up heaven for me…"

"Oh Alex, love, my heaven is right here, don't need anything else…"

She pulled him close, and she cried; with joy, with sorrow, for him, for them both, but mostly for the love that she felt, given and received. He kissed her tears from her face, cradling her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"We're a team Bolls, un-bloody-breakable us. Even time and death couldn't keep us apart"

"Alex and Gene, forever?" her voice trembled.

"Forever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**Here's to next time,**

**Cheers!**

**Bolly**

**X**

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
